superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfie And Sally 007's Great Race Adventure (1970 film) Credits
Opening Logos * DePatie-Freleng Enterprises * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Production * Robin Williams as Wolfie and Catherine O’Hara as Sally in * "Wolfie And Sally 007's Great Race Adventure" * Storyboards: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Ruth Kissane, Dean Spille, Frank Smith, Bob Carlson, Rudy Zamora, Herman Cohen, Reuben Timmins, Russ Von Neida, John Walker, Ed Love, Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Faith Kovaleski, Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphics: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Stop Motion Styling: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Directing Animators: Don Albrecht, Jack Schnerk, Bill Pratt, Jim Davis, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Fred Grable, Laverne Harding, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Anatole Kirsanoff, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios With The Voice Talents of * Frank Welker as Professor Rover * Bernard Lee as M * Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny * Desmond Llewelyn as Q * Hayley Mills as Charlotte * Vincent Price as Dr. Thung * Mel Blanc as Doofcuff * Jim Carrey as Executor * Tim Curry as Ravin * Ross Bagdasarian as Wolfie Father * June Foray as Sally Mother * Frank Oz as Locknock * Mary Gibbs as Sloppy * With the Additional Talents of: Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Character Animation: Dick Horn, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Bill Melendez, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bob Matz, Bob Bachman, Hank Smith, George Singer, Richard Thompson, Manuel Perez, Rod Scribner, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Carlson, Al Pabian, Patricia Joy, Joe Roman, Terry Lennon, Jeff Hall, Larry Leichliter, Rudy Zamora, Warren Batchelder, Charlie Downs, Marcia Fertig, Art Davis, Virgil Ross, Gerry Chiniquy, Robert Shellhorn, George Kreisl, Paul Krukowski, Bill Nunes, Jack Ozark, Tony Pabian, Virgil Raddatz * Assistant Animation: Bill Reed, Oliver Callahan, George Rowley, Ed Solomon, Ralph Somerville, Reuben Timmins, Lou Zukor, Amby Paliwoda, Kaem Wong, George Waiss, Louise Sandoval, Russ Von Neida, Len Rogers, Edwin Rehberg, Fred Madison, Lenn Redman, Larry Silverman, Steve Clark, Don Williams, Norm McCabe, Floyd Norman, Retta Davidson, Al Wilzbach, Stan Green, John Ewing, Iwao Takamoto, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Doris Plough * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Buf Nerbovig * Animation Checking: Ann Oliphant * Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich * Clean-up & Inbetween Artist: Floyd Norman * Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson * Special Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley, Bob Abrams, Peter Ellenshaw, Eustace Lycett, Robert A. Mattey, George Brown, Lester Schwartz * Special Effects Engineer: Petro Vlahos * Special Effects Props: Marcel Delgado * Special Mechanical Effects: Danny Lee, Walter Stones * Special Effects Assistant: Dorse A. Lanpher * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Al Roelofs, Carrol Clark, William H. Tunke * Co Directors: Maurice Noble, Hawley Pratt, Ted Bonnicksen * Line Producer: Daryl Sancton * Production Coordinator: Elyse Ramsdell * Editor: Keef Bartkus * Additional Editors: David List, Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Production Supervisor: John Hansen * Script Supervisor: Mark Munley * Production Coordinator: Ben Paine * Music: Buddy Baker * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: Terry Gilkyson * Layout: Maurice Binder, Evert Brown, Bernard Gruver, Tom Yakutis, Lance Nolley, Don Bluth, Alberto DeMello, C. L. Hartman, Herb Hazelton, Kay Wright, Dick Hall, Wes Hershenson, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Carol Lundberg, John Perry, Virgil Raddatz, Louise Sandoval, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell * Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller * Color Modelist: Phyllis Craig * Color Styling: Cliff Voorhees, Jim Davis, Ken Hultgren, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael E. Mitchell, Walt Peregoy * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Ellie Bogardus, Dean Spille, Paul Xander, Maurice Harvey, Don Peters, Phil Lewis, Bill Loudenslager, Bill Geach, Venetia Epler, Martin Forte, Patricia Keppler, Jack Healey, Rene Garcia, Ted Littlefield, Bill McArdle, Art Lozzi, Lorraine Andrina, Ann Guenther, Barbara Smith, Doug Stevenson * Production Designers: Mario Garbuglia, Ed Benedict, Jaime Diaz * Color by DeLuxe * Filmed in: Panavision * Title Design: Pacific Title * Title Designer: Don Record * Choreography by: Marc Breaux, Dee Dee Wood * Optical Cinematography: Bob Broughton, Art Cruickshank * Matte Artists: Jim Fetherloff, Constantine Ganakes * Character Designers: Piero Tosi, David Hanan, Phyllis Graham, Oscar Dufau, Tony Rivera * Associate Producer: Maurizino Lodi-Fe * Production Managers: Orazio Tassara, Don Duckwall * Second Unit Directors: Arthur J. Vitarelli, Richard Talmadge, Giorgio Stegani * Set Designers: Emilie Kuri, Hal Gausman * Consultants: P.L. Travers, Calvin A. Mael * Design Consultant: Tony Walton * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Editor: Malcolm Cooke * Sound Mixer: Dean Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Secretary: Ruth Wright, Nat Farber * Camera: Ed Austin, Traver Hills, F. Bud Mautino * Libra Technician: Camera Revolution · Ian Speed * Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Ed Hansen, Jim Swain, Joseph L. McEveety, Paul Feiner, Tom Leetch * Assistant to the Conductor: James MacDonald * © Copyright MCMLXX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved No. 61719 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Screenplay by: Larry Roemer * Co-Producers: Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Produced by: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Directed by: Robert Stevenson Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production · Wolfie And Sally 007 Will Return Cast * Robin Williams as Wolfie * Catherine O’Hara as Sally * Frank Welker as Professor Rover * Bernard Lee as M * Desmond Llewelyn as Q * Hayley Mills as Charlotte * Vincent Price as Dr. Thung * Mel Blanc as Doofcuff * Jim Carrey as Executor * Tim Curry as Ravin * Ross Bagdasarian as Wolfie Father * June Foray as Sally Mother * Frank Oz as Locknock * Mary Gibbs as Sloppy Closing Logos * DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Wolfie And Sally 007 Series Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G